


Day 2 - Ass worship + Begging

by eloquentmydear



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Begging, Bottom Robert Sugden, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Top Aaron, Top Aaron Dingle, Very briefly anyway, a little bit, ass worship, bottom robert, robron reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentmydear/pseuds/eloquentmydear
Summary: Written for Kinktober. The morning after reunion 2.0. Aaron admires Robert's arse and pays some attention to it.





	Day 2 - Ass worship + Begging

“I’ve missed _this_ ,” Aaron smirked as he placed a kiss on one of the curves of Robert’s buttocks, Robert watching him over his shoulder. He’d just crawled back onto the bed from the bathroom, and Robert was still sprawled on his front where he’d left him, covers off, arse nicely illuminated by the morning light streaming into their bedroom.

Robert gave him an amused look, wiggled back a bit as Aaron cupped both globes in his hands, spread his legs wider, and he felt his hole gape open from its previous night's use. His internal muscles twitched and adjusted, and he felt some of Aaron’s seed get pushed around to well-up at his rim.

Aaron actually groaned, loud in the quiet of the house. “I’ve missed that sight, too.” He dipped his thumb in to the first knuckle, just briefly, and Robert made a soft sound, bit his lip. He wondered if Aaron was thinking about fucking him again, using his own come as lube. It had taken them less than twelve hours to become exactly as filthy as they had been before.

But instead, the brunette lowered his mouth to leave another almost chaste kiss to the other buttock. A second, mouth open, and a third, sucking lightly on the skin. Robert made a hungry noise, grasped the back of his own thighs and pulled his legs up, wider apart.

“Patience,” Aaron murmured, rubbing his hip, and Robert lowered his forehead to the pillow, prepared to obey, wondering what his next move was going to be. Rough hands smoothed up and down over the rounds of his arse, not firm enough to massage but not light enough to tickle. He relaxed, and the movement became circular, up and out and round again, reaching down to his thighs and up to his back. “I love your arse so much,” the younger man breathed, nose and lips brushing his tailbone.

“I’d realised,” Robert quipped, smirking, then grunted when Aaron’s hands groped his cheeks, lightly squeezing. Sucking kisses made their way downwards, getting lighter and lighter, ending just before his hole, and the blonde rocked his stiffening cock against the bedsheets.

“No, Robert,” Aaron gently scolded, pushing him down hard into the mattress so he couldn’t move, and Robert’s insides fluttered with want.

“Please,” he tried weakly, reaching back for one of Aaron’s hands.

Aaron just gave a soft laugh, skimming his skin with his thumbs. “You can do nicer than that,” he jeered, dragging the tip of his tongue close to the crease of Robert’s arse, unhurriedly drawing wet patterns.

Robert suppressed a rising whimper. “Aaron, please,” he tried again, making his voice more pitiable. He hadn’t had anything for months before the previous night, and his body wanted to make up the lost time. “I promise I’ll be good, just let me— Please touch me.”

“I am touching you,” Aaron teased, tongue rubbing just millimetres to the side of his opening, palms stroking his buttocks again, and Robert rolled his head on the pillow.

“ _Please_ ,” he whined, “I’ll do whatever you want, I just— I need it.” He was panting, and a bit embarrassed at being so wanton so soon, when they’d technically _just_ got back together, but it was normal for them, wasn’t it? Because at the same time, it felt like coming home, like they’d slip seamlessly back into _them_ , just better now. And it wasn’t like Aaron seemed to mind, with how he was encouraging him now. “I _need_ you, Aaron,” he barely whispered.

The brunette hummed a final kiss to one cheek, then retrieved the lube where it had fallen onto the floor during the night. He dropped a cold bead of it right onto Robert’s hole, then drizzled his own cock, and Robert watched him stroke it, relishing the sight of his husband working his thick, reddened length. He wondered if Aaron would want to call them husbands again.

“C’mere,” he interrupted Robert’s train of thought, taking hold of his bicep to encourage him to turn over, and he hardly waited for the blonde to settle on his back before filling his gaping, seed-filled entrance with a groan, a filthy noise produced from the joining of their bodies.

Robert gasped in surprise and relief, long limbs quickly wrapping around Aaron as he bottomed out, and they kissed, open-mouthed and hard, the older man moaning with appreciation.

“Okay?” Aaron asked, and Robert nodded enthusiastically. “I love you so much, you know,” he told him, watching his face, and he smiled brightly when Robert did, both a little teary.

“I know,” Robert cupped his jaw, gazing at him, stubble beneath his palm, “I love you too.” They kissed again, biting and firm and _claiming_ , and Aaron started an unforgiving pace that Robert was sure to feel for the rest of the day.


End file.
